Lap Dog
by Maki-chan XD
Summary: Shino goes bug hunting and is interupeded by Kiba, a discussion leads to smut. HARD YAOI ShinoKiba, one of my first lemons so be kind plz


Shino's black jet eyes darted across the thick vegetation, searching for a very specific type of specimen. Being an Aburame he was particularly good at finding even the most well concealed insects. His shades shone with excitement as his sharp eyes caught sight of the desired creature. Slowly, he reached out to catch it, knowing one sudden movement would cause it to flee. His ears involuntary twitched as he heard the sound of someone jumping down from a nearby tree, cutting though the air. A thump sounded as that person landed, causing his precious bug to fly off. Heavily annoyed at his loss, Shino turn to face the culprit, however, when he saw just who that culprit was his anger levels were severely lowered. "What is the meaning of this, Kiba?" The handsome dog boy grinned wolfishly, "Hey Shino. I just thought me and Akamaru could spend some quality time together, you know, work on our team work?" Aburame shifted into a sitting position, "Very well. But you do realise you caused me to loss an extremely important specimen..."

Inuzuka didn't answer; he simply flopped down so that he was directly facing the bug-nin. Shino couldn't help but notice how amazingly handsome the dog-boy looked without his hood up, he felt like he should say something to Kiba, but being completely unused to what to say in such a situation he said nothing and went on admiring the magnificent natural art work in front of him. "So," the much more outgoing and socially accustomed Inuzuka broke the silence the Aburame boy loved. "Did you find anything interesting?" Shino looked at him blankly, "I was about to, until you showed up." Akamaru barked in his master's defence, but the canine youth had gotten used to bug-boy's blunt responses. He chuckled, sending shivers up Aburame's spine, "Aw come on Shino don't be like that, after all it was you who came and picked me up yesterday." Shino retreated into his coat, slightly embarrassed that Kiba would bring that up.

The dog boy's eyes softened, trying carefully to not bring a blush to his face as he gazed at the unhidden bits of his team mates face. "What do you want to talk about Kiba?" The Inuzuka shaded slightly as he was snapped out of his dream-like haze."How about we talk about bees?" Shino looked puzzled, why would Kiba want to learn anything about a type of insect. "Birds and bees to be more specific." Kiba gulped, unable to picture Shino's response, or if he even know what he was talking about. But Shino did. A bright red blush spread across his face which he would be unable to conceal even if he hid away in his jacket. Kiba wanted to talk about that? "Urm, you start." Shino barely managed to produce those few simple words, his throat had gone completely dry. "Well...um, you-you've never like kissed any one or anything, r-right?" Shino struggled to retain his composure, "No. And you have?" Kiba shook his head sadly, then parted his lips slightly to say something, "I, um I've thought about it though." The blush on his face deepened so that his tribal fang marks were barely visible. "Me too." A blast of heat shot though Kiba's body as Shino uttered those words.

"Ah," Kiba's face strained as he felt an uncomfortable welling of heat in a certain place."...There is someone I find attractive." Kiba looked up at his partner and saw that he too looked nervous. Shino's breath deepened, his heart was pounding so fast he was afraid it would burst out of his chest. This wasn't the first time his body was reacting this way, though this was the first time it was this intense. The majority of times he'd received such a reaction, it was during unconscious slumber, picturing Kiba in his dreams, wondering if the rest of his body was wonderful looking as his face. Kiba couldn't bare the pressure much longer, he nervously crossed his legs as he chocked out the vital question, "W-who do you find attractive?"

Shino let his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose, allowing the beautiful beast in front of him to see his eyes and the emotion they held. "You." The in-between of Shino's legs throbbed, he needed to kiss those red swollen lips or he'd burst. "S-Shino-kun, can I kiss you?" Kiba was practically panting, there was no possible way he could hide his intense arousal. ⌠I will physically beg for you to do so,■ Shino sighed; he uncrossed his legs and prepared for the moment he'd been waiting ages for. Kiba parted his lips and nervously narrowed the space between them, shaking; he climbed on top of the taller boy, seated on his lap he wrapped his legs around him, twitching as he felt Shino's hard cock brush over his own. He pressed his lips to Shino's, trembling heavily at the new found pleasure. Acting on impulse Kiba licked his mate's delightfully sweet lips; this sent another heavy throb though their bodies, Shino pressed his hardness tightly against the other boy, who growled in response. Aburame's tongue probed the canine boy's mouth open, slipping into its sweet offerance. They continued to kiss passionately, their tongues dancing together, the sensations growing. Kiba knew that if this continued any longer they'd both end up coming in their pants, to avoid this; he drew back with much disapproval from Shino.

"Shino," Kiba breathed against the boy's neck, their bodies were both raising fast dew to their heavy breathing, "I want to see more of you," the bug boy raised his shaking hand and clumsily tried to catch Kiba's hoodie zip, at first it slipped through due to his hands being so sweaty, but after a few tries he managed to catch hold of it and zip it down. Kiba withdrew his arms from his sleeves, letting his sweat soaked hoodie fall to the ground. Shino removed his shades to get a better look at Kiba's toned naked top half. The bug boy gently pushed the eager bitch to the ground, separating their groins for a second. Kiba groaned as Shino let his tongue trace the contours of his torso down to edge of where his pants start. Trying to withhold orgasm as long as possible, Kiba clumsily undid the buttons of Shino's jacket. There is was, Shino's wonderfully sculpted ebony chest, littered with randomly paced bug holes. Kiba's cock throbbed; he grabbed his mate and rolled him over in a fight for domination. Now on top on the young Aburame, Kiba smiled proudly. He dipped down, licking random spots on the bug boy's chest; he stopped suddenly, he'd found a bug hole. He lapped at the surface area around it, then, poked the tip of his tongue into the chasm. This caused Shino's breath to quicken, to think Kiba would do such a perverse thing!

"Oh Gods Kiba..." Shino moaned breathlessly, feeling his pants dampen slightly, "Kiba, i-if you keep doing that- I-"He squirmed, trying to free some of the burning pressure. The canine boy snorted, rising off the panting bug-nin, and rolling over into his down on all fours position. "Mount me." Kiba commanded in a husky breath, Shino understood, Kiba was growing impatient and knew he wasn't going to last much longer if things continued like they had been. Aburame's hands rustled at the front of the Inuzuka boy's pants, who kept uttering a dog like wine every time Shino's slender hands brushed against his hard cloth covered cock. Finally, they had come undone; bug-boy slid them down along with the canine-boy's paw-print boxers, Shino couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of Kiba's deliciously perfect bent ass, Kiba wined again, wanting to be mounted unbelievably badly.

Shino rubbed his clothed penis against the bitch boy's ass, who made a disturbingly canine sounding erotic wine once more. Pleadingly, Kiba lifted his ass into the air, making doggy noises indicating to Shino that he wanted to be mated with right now. The bug boy undid his pants as quickly as he could, but left on his boxers; by doing a quick calculation, Shino released he'd have to widen his bitch's fuck hole before he mounted him. He brought two of his fingers to Kiba's mouth; the dog-boy took them in with great glee, with so much enthusiasm that he accidently bit them slightly, causing them to bleed inside the boy's mouth. Inuzuka was too caught up in Euphoria to care; he drank up his mate's blood as well as he sucked hard on his fingers, coating them thick with his saliva. Aburame pulled them out the moment Inuzuka stopped sucking, with one hand he slid off his boxers and with the other he pressed those two saliva slicked fingers against his mate's tight rim. Inuzuka trust his ass back, signalling for Aburame to prep him; Shino was happy to comply, the first finger went in quick easily as Kiba had unconsciously relaxed those muscles, the second one went in along side in, stretching the dog boy slightly, which made him whine doggishly. Shino's fingers rubbed the sides of Kiba's tight fleshy walls tenderly, making him shudder in absolute pleasure. The bug-boy spread out those fingers, scissoring him, then twirled them around before pulling them both out.

Shino slid his pulsating cock between Kiba's butt cheeks, the tip pressed against his entrance, precome moisturising that tight ring even further. "Kiba, this may hurt. Are you ready?" The dog boy growled at this obvious question, pressing his ass onto Shino's cock even further. "Good boy." Aburame pushed the head of his penis into the opening of the dog-boy's tender asshole, groaning as it throbbed even harder upon entrance. Kiba wined, not bothering about the pain, just simply wishing for his void to be filled. In one quick, easy moment Shino pushed the remainder of his member into the Inuzuka's tight, warm ass. Kiba howled as he tore, sinking his fangs into his lip to ease some of the pain, his cock spilled sweet precome. The bug boy did not yet move inside of him, he was still waiting for Kiba to get used to the stinging; his hand wrapped around the dog-boy's damp cock, his thumb rubbing up and down his length. "Are you ok? Can I move yet?" Kiba moaned in response, that arousing erotic sound was Shino's queue. The bug-boy's cock slide up Inuzuka's walls before thrusting in deep again, both partner's members where pulsating heavily, nether party knew how long they would last like this.

"Ahh, ehg, go on, fuck me fast, l-like a dog would, egh, ohh!" So that's how Kiba wanted it, typical. The dog-boy was panting like a bitch on heat, a sight that nearly made Shino come on the spot. "I sure hope Akamaru won't get jealous. Shino chuckled, his cock slid up again, caressing those sweet anal walls passionately; then he thrust in hard and hit the dog-boy in a special pleasure spot, making literally howl in delight. This pure obstinate act of sodomy was so ungodly pleasurable it seemed sinful; Kiba was in heat, delighted at the joys of being mounted by his desired mate, he was drooling heavily as Shino fucked and jerked him. Inuzuka returned to his primal instincts, his animal like being ravishing in the joys of mating. Shino was nearing the end, the speed of his thrusting brought indescribable ecstasy, so close; he was nearly cut short as Kiba gave into him hitting his prostate and the hand slicking over his burning cock; the warm liquid rushed out the tip of Kiba's manhood, spilling over Shino's hand. The Aburame held this hand to his face; Kiba's come looked absolutely delicious. Shino put this come soaked hand into his mouth and melded in the unusual but scrumptious taste, licking every last drop. Though all this Shino never stopped fucking the enchanting boyish wonders of Inuzuka Kiba; Shino's cock pounded through the rubbing of precious inner walls, finally he could take no more and came leaking inside the Inuzuka with an intense moan.

Shino pulled out violently, rolling over onto the grass he caught sight of the vey same insect he'd been trying to catch before Kiba came into the scene. He knew he was missing out on a chance of a lifetime, but he didn't care that much; he watched the dog-boy roll to his side and his come spilling out of his ass. Shino smiled and kissed Kiba sweetly on the mouth, ruffling his hands in the boy's glossy brown hair.


End file.
